


First kiss

by narath



Series: tiny moments [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narath/pseuds/narath





	First kiss

He shoved her into a dark corner of the tavern, their bodies pressed tight together as they were squeezed into what looked like a broom closet without a door.  
He had a way of finding suitable hiding spots and she was quite amazed by it, how he calculated the space to be just enough for the two of them without anything spilling out.

The gangly Tevinter men walked past and he pressed his palm flat over Galains mouth as he saw it turn into a snarl.

“Calm your thirst for blood, bonita!” He whispered with a little sting in his voice and it sent shivers down her spine; both the proximity of his body and the soft amber of his eyes did funny things to her mind.

She stuck out her tongue and licked his palm.  
Zevran’s eyes grew wide as he stared at her in complete disbelief of her disregard to her own safety.  
Galain let out a huff of air as she snorted silently, although it was anything but silent and came out sounding loud and like something the morning after a stew full of white beans. She clenched her eyes as she started shaking from withheld laughter, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she stared at Zevran who sighed and rolled his eyes.  
She tested the waters again and blew another raspberry into the palm of his hand and started laughing in earnest as a man seated just a table away from them started looking at his companion with a distasteful side-eye glance; drunkenly sleeping he was, and apparently not in control of his faculties.  
Zevran had gotten swept up by Galains laughter too, smiling into his arm as to will the laughter away, realising this was quite possibly the worst time in his entire life to release the sound of his throaty laughter, no matter how good it felt to act like little children with the woman he had grown so fond of.

Heavy footsteps gradually came closer and Zevran looked stressed for not even half a moment before an idea sprung to life, Galain catching onto it as she saw his lip curve up into the finest smile.  
He removed his hand from Galains mouth and rested his forearm on the wall next to her, his breath now mingling with hers as she started breathing heavy.  
It was all a matter of seconds, and now the magisters had nearly reached their little nook as they would, not daring to leave any stone unturned when it came to a stolen resource.  
Galain looked up at Zevran with a pleading look; a lifetime of torture flashing behind her eyes. There was no way she would go back to that and she would rather give her life than being dragged kicking and screaming back to Tevinter. She reached for the dagger strapped to her thigh as the steps came even closer and she stared into Zevrans eyes with a look that could only be described as resignation; he slowly shook his head and brought a hand to hold her chin, firm.

This was it, she thought, feeling dread creeping through her veins as she cursed herself for being so weak when it came to this specific matter. Zevran would give her up for a handsome reward and she would be used for blood magic once again, well, at least for as long as she would live this time, or until Solas blew up the world. Comme si, comme ca.  
Although her face was partly hidden in the shadow of Zevrans arm, her facial features were rare enough to be recognized and she-, she…

She found herself with Zevrans lips pressed tenderly to hers, his tongue running a silken line where they were sealed. Her body responded by kissing him in earnest as her brain prepared for a fight; the footsteps of the Tevinter magister stopping to linger for what seemed almost a century and then moving away again as they saw nothing but a kissing couple; Zevran could be passed for a human as his hood was pulled up and Galain so short she was completely hidden by the bulk of his body.  
She let a soft sigh wander into Zevrans mouth as she heard them leave the tavern; only then did she realize they were still kissing, and that Zevrans tongue still felt like silk against hers.

Her hand gently cupped the side of his face and she could nearly cry from content as he pressed her closer, his hand resting on the small of her back.  
She sighed again and this time it was a different sort of relief; a request made a while ago that she filed away as unreasonable suddenly fulfilled and it was dangerous just how good it felt.

He pulled away with a sort of reverence that completely swallowed the earth beneath her feet, the amber of his eyes suddenly the only color known to man. Or to her, at least.  
A forceful explosion of sorts; a star dying and being reborn in the space where her heart should be; but what she felt could also be described as her heart restarting as it got used to this new sensation, this unfathomable reach into the abyss where she found nothing but love.  
And so it was, standing in a dusty broom closet with a man that saved her life with a kiss; the beginning of a new chapter to the book she once discarded.


End file.
